


love drunk

by jenostinyomega



Category: nct jeno smut
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Riding, Smut, WayV - Freeform, drunk jeno, jeno - Freeform, jeno smut, jeno x female reader, lee jeno - Freeform, nct lee jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenostinyomega/pseuds/jenostinyomega
Summary: asking jeno for a kiss quickly evolves into sex.





	love drunk

**Author's Note:**

> so this is something me and and a friend made omg shoutout to her😏😏😏 legend

"do you love me?"

jeno said slowly before taking another sip from his beer can. you lifted up your head from his shoulder to look up at the stars. "i really love you jeno" you said squeezing his hand lightly. 

he looked down at you and smiled before sighing loudly. "stars aren't supposed to look like that he empathized on the "that". "what are they supposed to look like then?" you asked him while looking up. 

"they're supposed to look like you" 

ahh. jeno and his sweet words. you were secretly glad that it was dark or else he would've seen you blushing. "shut up" you laughed playfully. "never!" he giggled wrapped his arm around you. both of you stay quiet for awhile.. listening to the cars passing and the leaves blowing. 

you watch as jeno lifts the beer can to his lips and drinks its contents slowly. you weren't drinking with him.. you wanted to stay sober in order to take care of him when he's drunk. jeno played with your sweater paws he laid his head onto yours. 

the warmth of his hoodie made you feel very cozy and at home, even though you already were. "jeno..." you called his name softly. "what it is it?" his voice was rather high pitched, the alcohol must've gotten to him.

"can i kiss you?" you said.. patting his head. "of course!!" he giggles, leaning in. the kiss was soft and sweet yet passionate, his lips slowly moved against yours and his arms pulling you onto his lap. you broke apart, breathing heavily, sitting on your boyfriends lap. 

you caressed his face as he wrapped his arms around you. "i love you" he said huskily, before diving onto your lips again. jeno kissed more passionately than before, hands falling down to cup your ass into his palms. 

he slaps it lightly, still catching you by surprise although, you knew he was going to do it anyway. as you gasped, jeno sneakily added his tongue to the mix. "you're so sneaky" you laughed breathily. 

"it's not my fault my girlfriend is so tempting" jeno groaned, as you rode on his crotch. 

"i'm g- gonna lift you up kay'?" jeno stuttered, as he held onto your waist tightly. he stood up, with you in his arms and opened the front door slowly. you buried your head into his hair and smiled. strawberries and soft as ever. you could almost fall asleep on top of his head. 

before you knew it, he laid you on the bed, hovering over you with lustful eyes. he took off his hoodie in a hurry, and placed each of his hands on either side of you. you whined quietly as he slipped his finger under your shorts and rubbed your core teasingly.

"i see you're not wearing panties" he growled. 

"i-i'm not" you gasped, as he began rubbing ur clothed clit faster. jeno laid his left palm onto your stomach, stopping you from squirming and moving. you saw jeno stare at you darkly, concentrated on getting you to cum on his fingers. 

a string of mewls and moans left your mouth as you began reaching your high, and jeno hitting your sweet spot faster. 

as you came, you arched your back almost automatically. you rolled your eyes to heaven as you felt the euphoric fire spread all over your body and squirmed as you came all over his fingers. jeno and you both laid there breathing heavily, and he stared at you lustily again. 

"what?" is all you managed to choke out.

"nothing. you make a pretty face when you cum" jeno smiled, before sticking your cum into his mouth. this made you blush a bit, not ever receiving a compliment like this. he stood at the foot of the bed while you sat, legs spread in front of his crotch. you lazily brought your hand to the waist band of his pants, tugging it lightly. 

"i'm so tired.." he sighed, bending over to cuddle you. "let me ride you" you said, running your hands through his hair. jeno nodded and crawled over to the head board of the bed. he smirked as he saw you crawl over to him, but the bulge is growing at a fast rate below him.

you pulled down his jeans along with his underwear slowly, and he groaned as his cock was finally going to be set free. 

his cock was thick and veiny, the perfect size for you. jeno spat on his hand and brought it to his cock, feeling it up slowly. jeno placed his hands on your waist as you lowered yourself down to his cock.

jeno wasn't really one to make sounds during sex, so you were surprised when he suddenly groaned when he fully entered you. "you're a bit sober aren't you?" you asked him. "just— just a smalll bit" he nodded. you began moving on his dick and instantly gripped his shoulders as a small wave of pain hit you. 

"are you alright?" jeno lifted your chin up. "yes ..... it's just that we haven't fucked in a long time" you blushed furiously at your answer. "it's okay baby, let's go slow" he nodded again, placing hands on your hips again. you began to move again, jeno keeping a firm grip on your hips. you relaxed as soon as the pain was replaced with pleasure. 

jeno concentrated on looking at how your pussy swallowed his cock entirely, making him twitch inside you.

jeno let his hands fall down to your ass, cupping them into his veiny hands. "oh!" you gasped, as he suddenly spanked you. jeno smirked, before  
kissing you collarbone.

you felt something building up in your stomach, and began moving faster on him.

"fuck.. i'm coming soon holy fuck" jeno groaned, trying to thrust into you but doing a sloppy job. "just— just come inside me" you gripped his shoulders as you bounced on him faster. jeno groaned and threw his head back as he felt your walls clench around him. you whined as you came all over him again, letting out sinful mewls. 

jeno came in you shortly after, moaning quietly as he watched the cum oozed out of your pussy and onto the bedsheets. 

"holy fuck" jeno said, ending that silence you and him spent breathing heavily. you moved off his abdomen slowly, but the pain in your legs made you crumble onto the bed sheets. 

"wait"

jeno got up slowly, and crawled over to you, kissing your neck. you rolled onto your back, spreading your legs waiting for jeno. he grabbed the back of your thighs and lowered his head in front of your pussy. "f-fuck" you whined, as you felt his hot breath on you. 

he stuck out his tongue and licked your folds slowly, making you have an orgasm right then and there. your legs tried to snapped in automatically, but his arms were to strong to even move them. 

"you're so sensitive" jeno chuckled, before diving in again. you felt his eyes on you, watching your reaction as he licked the cum out of your pussy. you whined again, reaching another orgasm. 

"you make the prettiest faces" jeno said in awe. you didn't respond, but smiled weakly down at him. jeno got up from your pussy and stumbled over to his drawer, grabbing a shirt and grabbing tissues from a desk. "here" jeno said, handing you his shirt while plopping onto the bed.

"thank you baby" you thanked him, kissing his cheek. you pulled off your dirty shirt and put on the new one, jeno cleaning the bed by removing the duvet and getting a blanket from the drawer. "you're the fucking best. i love you" you said, watching him do all this. 

"i would ask you to help, but it just seems that you can't even move your legs" jeno smirked at the last bit. "but you fuck me so good" you teased him. "i know. i can tell that because you can't walk" jeno grinned. 

you blushed again at his cheesy response. jeno plopped onto the bed again with a blanket under his arm. he threw it onto both of you and wrapped his arm around your waist. "i love you too" jeno rested his head on your shoulder. he grabbed your wrist gently, and made his fingers intertwine with yours. 

jeno fell asleep quickly after that, but by just being in his arms, was already sending you into deep sleep.


End file.
